


A Dozen Red Roses

by moonbaby11 (ushnuu)



Series: Red Roses [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ushnuu/pseuds/moonbaby11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Weasley's had a crush on Scorpius Malfoy since second year. With the assistance of a dozen red roses, can she finally get him to notice her this year?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dozen Red Roses

Valentine’s Day. My least favourite day of the whole year. Whenever it rolls a round, I get that horrible knot in my stomach. It’s a just another reminder that I’m still not over him. Ever since second year, I’ve been admiring Scorpius Malfoy from afar. I wish he’d just see me, really see me. I wish he’d look past my red hair, look past the fact that I’m a Weasley, and really look at me.  
  
This year, however, I had a plan. I’d arranged with one of the Professors to make sure that Scorpius got a single red rose every hour of the day, starting at breakfast, and ending right before Astronomy. That means Scorpius would receive a dozen red roses by the end of the day. A single rose for each year before I’d loved him, and a single rose for how many more years my love would last. Maybe he’d notice me after that. I mean, you would have to be extremely daft to not connect ‘red roses’ to ‘Rose Weasley’.  
  
The morning of Valentine’s Day I awoke with a huge knot in my stomach, like usual. I got out of bed, got ready for the day, and walked down to the common room where I found my best friend, Ava, waiting for me.  
  
“Ready for Operation: Get Scorpius Malfoy’s Attention?” she asked.  
  
I chuckled. “Hush up, Ave. We don’t need everyone knowing!”  
  
“Yeah, just Mr. Malfoy.”  
  
“Right,” I replied. “Now, keep it quiet. If Hugo hears you and tells dad, I’m dead!” Scorpius’ father, Draco, and my father hadn’t been the best of friends while they were at school. Actually, they rather hated each other. They were still rather cold, but could act relatively civilized if they needed to.  
  
She sighed. “Hugo wouldn’t do that.”  
  
“Hugo wouldn’t do what?” my younger brother asked, as he walked down the stairs from the boy’s dormitory and into the common room.  
  
“Oh, I was saying that you wouldn’t tell your dad that Ro-” Ava began. I slapped my hand over her mouth, so the last few words were just a mumble.  
  
“We were saying you wouldn’t tell dad that I… did poorly on my Arithmancy test,” I said, thinking fast.  
  
Hugo raised an eyebrow at us, but continued walking until he was finally out of the common room.  
  
I pulled my hand off of Ava’s mouth. “What?” she asked.  
  
“Don’t you ever stop talking?” I screeched at her. “You almost told Hugo about my you-know-what on you-know-who!”  
  
“You have a you-know-what on Lord Voldemort?” Ava teased, pretending to look shocked.  
  
“Oh, shut up,” I muttered. “Come on, let’s get down to the Great Hall. It’s almost time for the first rose to arrive.”   
  


* * *

  
  
I was a wreck of nerves during breakfast. “What if he doesn’t like me back?” I asked Ava. My hand holding my spoon was shaking violently.  
  
“Why wouldn’t he like you?” she asked.  
  
“I don’t know,” I replied. “I’m just super nervous. Oh my god, here it comes.”  
  
I watched as a dwarf, carrying a single red rose, entered the Great Hall. Heads turned to look at the little fellow. It was the same creature that had delivered Valentine poems in my father’s second year. Dad liked to tell the story of Aunt Ginny sending Uncle Harry a valentine that compared his eyes to ‘a fresh pickled toad’.  
  
The Great Hall hushed as the small creature walked over to the Slytherin Table.  
  
“Mr. Scorpius Malfoy?” I heard him ask.  
  
“Yes?” said Scorpius. The dwarf reached out and handed him the red rose. He then left the Great Hall. Scorpius raised an eyebrow at the gift. God, why did he have to be so cute? He stood up from the Slytherin table, and began walking. People began murmuring to themselves, probably trying to figure out who sent the gift, or wondering if they, too, would receive roses. I watched as he passed the Ravenclaw Table, and passed the Hufflepuff Table.  
  
“Oh my god, Ava,” I whispered. “He’s coming over here!” I let my mind wander to the scene I hoped would play out.

Scorpius would walk up to me. “Did you send me this rose?” he would ask. I would nod, and he would lift me up in the air, and spin me around like my father used to do when I was a little girl. He would set me down and say, “I’ve loved you since the first day I saw you, Rose.”  
  
I would blush, and say, “I’ve loved you for a long time, Scorpius.” He would smile at me, and then we would kiss. His lips would taste like peppermint toothpaste and the kiss would be so sweet, the whole room would ‘Awwwww’.  
  
“Wait, what is he doing?” Ava hissed in my ear. I snapped out of my daydream, and looked to see that Scorpius had walked right past me!  
  
“Scarlett,” he began, walking up to a girl our year with curly black hair and brown eyes, “Did you send me this rose?”  
  
“Scarlett?” I gasped. Ava shrugged, but continued to watch the scene playing in front of her.  
  
“Um,” she said, looking up at Scorpius. “No, Scorpius, I didn’t send you any roses.”  
  
He looked at her, slightly confused, but nodded. “Oh, okay. Thanks anyways, Scarlett.” I held my breath as Scorpius walked past us again, but all he did was head straight for the Slytherin table.  
  
“Why does he think it was Scarlett?” I hissed at Ava, hoping no one else could here us. She shrugged, and bit into her toast.  
  
“I don’t know,” she replied. “Roses are red, scarlet is a shade of red.”  
  
I groaned. “Yes, but roses and Rose. How can he not catch that?”  
  
Ava shrugged again. “Just give him some time, Rose.”  
  
I nodded. “Okay, I’ll give him some time.   
  


* * *

  
“I hope he got the other two roses,” I whispered to my best friend as we walked to the dungeons for Potions, one of the only classes we shared with the Slytherins. More Valentine’s Day presents had been delivered during Herbology and Arithmancy. My cousin Al had gone beat red when a poem for his girlfriend, Grace, had arrived in the middle of class. Grace had smiled at him sweetly as she read the poem, and they had shared a quick kiss before heading off to separate classes. I hoped to share that sort of connection with Scorpius today.  
  
As we neared the dungeons, I saw Scorpius and my heart skipped a beat. There he was. His pale blonde hair fell casually into his face, and he smiled as he talked to his friends Liam Zabini and Peter Finnegan.  
  
“Any ideas who sent you the roses?” Liam asked Scorpius.  
  
He shrugged. “I still have no idea.”  
  
Peter sighed. “I wish I had a mysterious girl sending me flowers.”  
  
Scorpius chuckled. “You’re only saying that because you’ve only been on two dates, Pete.”  
  
Liam chuckled, and Peter gave a little smile. “I’m just waiting for the perfect girl, that’s all.” he retorted.  
  
“Yeah, me too,” Scorpius replied. Me, I thought. I’m the perfect girl for you! I’m the one who’s sending you the flowers! I almost said this, but decided against it. He’d figure it out soon enough...  I hoped.   
  


* * *

　  
Since it was Valentine’s Day, Professor Hubbard had us working on love potions. I glanced at Scorpius as he dropped two frozen Ashwinder eggs into his steaming potion. I watched as he whispered something to Liam, who burst out laughing.  
  
“The next rose should be here soon,” Ava whispered to me. I nodded, stirring my potion. Suddenly, Liam burst out laughing even louder than before, almost knocking over his potion as he tried to control his laughter.  
  
“Mr. Zabini!” Professor Hubbard snapped. “That is quite enough!” She looked over at Scorpius, who was smiling slightly. He must’ve said something to Liam to set him laughing like that.  
  
“Ms. Weasley and Mr. Zabini. Please switch spots at once!” said the professor. My heart almost leapt out of my chest. I got to sit beside Scorpius Malfoy? Professor Hubbard was definetly my new favourite professor.  
  
Liam and I got up and traded seats. My legs were shaking as I sat down beside Scorpius.  
  
“Hey,” he said.  
  
“Hi,” I managed to reply.  
  
“You’re Rose, right? Rose Weasley?”  
  
I nodded. “And you’re Scorpius Malfoy,” I stated.  
  
Scorpius nodded. “Hey, Rose, I-” he began. He was interrupted by a knock in the door. In came the dwarf who walked silently over to Scorpius, lay the rose in front of him, and walked out.  
  
He stared at the rose before picking it up and putting it in his bag. “Who in the name of Merlin keeps sending me these roses?” he sighed.  
  
“Wh-who knows?” I sputtered. I looked at him, at his grey-blue eyes and opened my mouth to speak. “Um… what were you going to say before?” I asked him.  
  
“What?” asked Scorpius. “Oh, oh yeah. I was going to ask if you could help me cut up this root. I’m having a hard time with it.”  
  
“Um, sure,” I told him. I could feel my heart beating faster as I chopped up the root for him. How could he not figure it out?  
  
“Thanks,” Scorpius replied, as I slid the chopped up root to him. He pushed it into his hand, and dropped it into the cauldron.  
  
“No problem,” I replied.   
  


* * *

  
  
The rest of the day went by fairly quick. Scorpius had hopefully received seven more roses, and had hopefully figured out who had sent them. Ava received an anonymous box of chocolates which she had hurriedly gulped down during break, only sharing a few with me. I hadn’t gotten anything except for a few casual ‘Happy Valentine’s Day’ ‘s from students I passed in the halls.  
  
I picked casually at my green beans, as I stared off into space. Everyone else around me was eating their dinner, or discussing Valentine’s Day gifts they had received.  
  
“Here he comes,” I heard someone say. I looked up to see the dwarf, for the final time, drop a red rose on Scorpius’ lap.  
  
“And that’s the last one,” Ava whispered to me. I nodded, and watched as he put the rose in his book bag.  
  
“I wonder what he’s doing with all the flowers,” I mused.  
  
Ava shrugged. “Maybe he’s keeping them,” she suggested, “So that he can have a reminder of Valentine’s Day 2022 forever!”  
  
I giggled at this. “Do you think he knows who it is yet?” I asked.  
  
Ava shrugged. “He was asking Nancy and Emily while in Divination if they’d sent them.”  
  
“What did they say?” I asked.  
  
“Nancy tried to tell Scorpius that they were from her, but Emily butted in saying that they were not and that Nancy had sent James a love poem.”  
  
I chuckled. “Poor James.”  
  
Ava laughed. “Yeah, poor James.”  
  
“So, I guess he really doesn’t know?” I asked Ava.  
  
“I guess not,” she replied.  
　

* * *

  
  
I woke up the next morning ready to start a new, fresh day. Ava and I  got ready together that morning.  I helped her braid her hair. When we were done, her blonde hair was tied back into one large plait down her back, a skill my mother had taught me. Ava then helped by clipping back my wild red hair out of my face. We walked out of the common room, and were headed to the Great Hall.  
  
“Oh, crap,” Ava said, smacking her palm against her face. “I forgot my Muggle Studies essay!”  
  
“Oh, I’ll come back with you,” I said.  
  
“No,” she commanded, “You go on to breakfast. I’ll only take a second.”  
  
“Okay,” I said. Ava turned around and raced back up the stairs. I headed in the opposite direction, down to the Great Hall. A whole crowd of people was moving in the same direction as I was, heading towards breakfast.  
  
“Hey, Rose!” I heard a voice shout. I turned around, trying to figure out where the sound had come from. “Rose Weasley!” This time, I knew who the voice was, but still couldn’t find where it was coming from. “Rose!” Scorpius was calling out, trying to catch up with me. “Hey, Rose!”  
  
“What?” I asked. I turned around to find Scorpius just behind me.  
  
“Did you send me those dozen roses yesterday?” he asked. I looked at him. I looked at his blonde hair falling into his grey-blue eyes. I looked at the way his mouth turned up slightly. I could feel my heart threatening to burst out of my chest.  
  
“No,” I lied. I gave him one last glance before turning and walking away. I didn’t need him. Why would I want a boy so daft that it took him over 24 hours to put two and two together? I was so over that stupid crush.  
  
…Oh, who was I kidding. 


End file.
